


Pacific Rim Quick Fics [TRADUCCIÓN ESPAÑOL]

by Traductora_Novata



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cussing, M/M, Publicado Originalmente en Tumblr (en inglés), Smut, Snark, bit angsty
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traductora_Novata/pseuds/Traductora_Novata
Summary: Esta es una traducción de los quick fics de GutterBall en esta misma plataforma. Originalmente estaban en Tumblr y son dedicados a otras personas, pero tuvo el corazón de ponerlos en un solo trabajo para nuestro eterno deleite y agradecimiento para quienes amamos el Chaleigh. Este es un trabajo cuya traducción es oficialmente autorizada por su autor original.
Relationships: Raleigh Becket/Chuck Hansen





	1. Capítulo 1: Otra Vez Ese Momento - Chuck y Raleigh

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pacific Rim Quick Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261063) by [GutterBall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutterBall/pseuds/GutterBall). 



> Originalmente iba a publicar los fics largos (y que son un agasajo para la vista asdfghjkl) de GutterBall en 2019 pero están MUY BIEN HECHOS en cuanto al par de australianos de la película de 2013, no se las pondré larga y diré que algunas cosas dichas al traducirlas literalmente te provocan risa pero de lo extrañas que suenan. The author is a fucking genius XD
> 
> Mientras veo como traduzco las frases y palabras para que mejor se ajusten al humor de Chuck (más que de nadie), decidí traducir los quick-fics para ver que tal van siendo aceptados. Si lo hago muy mexicanizado o de plano una traducción neutral de castellano, pero debo decir que el repertorio de insultos australiano es comparable al mexicano y la tentación es muchísima, pero se vería extraño... como ver Marcianos Vs Mexicanos pero con muchas groserías crudas y mejor vemos en el camino que tal.
> 
> Dejo en claro que serán traducciones en inicio muy literales, las compondré si se debe componer, agregando palabras y eso ya que como bien sabemos el inglés es muchísimo más simple que el español que es realmente complejo, por lo que pasaré de traducir literalmente los textos a cambiarlos para que vayan de acuerdo a lo que el autor original quiso expresar con la frase o, a lo que el personaje se refiere dicha frase para que sea mejor comprendida. 
> 
> Disfruten la lectura.

"¿Vas a comer eso, Ray?"

Raleigh suspiró. Eso de Ray nunca iba a desaparecer. Aparentemente, tampoco Chuck. Sobrevivir a Pitfall había dejado al mocoso sintiéndose invencible, y si la mierdecilla le rompía un bo más en el lomo a Raleigh durante un combate "amistoso" ...

"Oi, Ray".

"No".

"¿No que?".

Él susurró. "No, no voy a comer eso".

Los ojos grises se entrecerraron. "No almorzaste, tampoco. Ni desayunaste. ¿Estás embarazado o algo así, colega?".

A pesar de sí mismo, resopló y le dio a su viejo enemigo una mirada irónica. "Eres un imbécil".

"Así me dicen". Chuck sonrió, mostrando ese cañón de hoyuelo. "Pero en serio, ¿qué pasa?".

Suspirando, regresó su atención a la comida que había estado picando sin ganas. "Nada". Y luego, sin consultar con su cerebro, su boca continua hablando. "Mañana es 1 de Marzo".

El mocoso levantó una ceja. "¿Sí? Quiero decir ... así es como funciona el calendario, amigo. Primero es Febrero. Después llega Marzo".

Su mandíbula se apretó. Chuck no era intencionalmente un imbécil, ya menos que Raleigh realmente llegará a ser una pelea, será mejor que lo tenga en cuenta.

"Chuck ...". Cerró los ojos y dejó el tenedor. "No es año bisiesto".

Cauteloso, el mocoso no se corrigió. "¿Síííí? Entonces es Marzo en vez de–". Silencio. "Oh. Carajo. Lo siento".

Mañana no habría un 29 de Febrero. Realmente solo había llorado la muerte de Yancy una vez desde que pasó, pero ... cada año ...

"Yo ... Ray ... Raleigh, quiero decir ...".

Resoplando algo que no era una risa, puso la cabeza entre las manos.

“Mierda, amigo, soy un asco en esto. ¿Que quieres que haga? ¿Entrenamos? ¿Jugamos a las escondidas? ¿Qué quieres?".

Muy bien, Chuck podría ser realmente un imbécil. El mocoso era temerario y arrogante –tal vez incluso más desde Pitfall– y un verdadero dolor en el culo. ¿Pero era enserio?

Mejor que le diere un Warm Fuzzies1. El niño no tenía idea de cómo ser reconfortante, cómo ser un amigo, pero ... lo estaba intentando. Fue agradable. De una manera realmente extraña, muy incómoda.

Tragando con dificultad, Raleigh miró a través de sus dedos. "Cuando era niño, Yance solía arrastrarme hasta el techo para que pudiéramos mirar las estrellas y hablar de Viaje a las estrellas".

La nariz de Chuck se arrugó. "Nunca hice tal cosa".

Bien, fue demasiado bueno para ...

“Pero creo que podría subir al techo un par de mantas. ¿A qué hora entonces? ".

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero hizo todo lo que estaba en su poder para evitar que Chuck viera su lucha. Jugueteando con su cartón de leche, se encogió de hombros. "¿A medianoche? De esa manera, ¿sería como si...?".

Una mano dura y pesada se aferró a su hombro. Probablemente estaba destinado a ser una palmada amistosa en el brazo.

Trabajarían en eso.

"Perfecto. Te veré allá. Trae bocadillos".

Y así como así, el gran bastardo se alejó, con las manos en los bolsillos, probablemente para encontrar algunas mantas adicionales. Para sentarse con un antiguo rival y consolarlo el no día de la muerte de su hermano.

A pesar de saber que no perdió un 29 por otros años, Raleigh se sintió sonriendo y hurgando en su puré de papas con la primera punzada de apetito en todo el día.

"Sí, Chuck", susurró, con la esperanza de que nadie lo escuche hablar solo, pero sin importarle. "Te veré allá". Sacudió la cabeza. "Con bocadillos".


	2. Capítulo 2: La Muleta del Destino - Raleigh y Chuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sí, dice MULETA en lugar de MULATA... HAHAHAHA CMAMÓ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA DE AUTOR: Esto fue originalmente parte de una publicación de tumblr, donde davecabbage y amigos discutían las mejores formas de rehabilitar a Chuck, QUIÉN VIVIÓ TOTALMENTE DESPUÉS DE PITFALL. Ejem.

"No es mi culpa que no puedas seguir el ritmo, Chuck". Raleigh camina un poco más rápido, pero no tanto como para que Chuck se quede atrás. "Si hubieras hecho tu PT como–WUH!!".

La punta de una muleta aparece mágicamente entre sus pies en movimiento, enredándolos y lanzándolo hacia adelante, inclusive Max es arrebatado milagrosamente de sus brazos mientras cae. En su asombro, ni siquiera piensa en extender las manos hacia adelante y frenar la caída.

-CRUJIDO-

Y ahora, está sangrando en el piso tanto por la nariz como por el labio inferior, su mandíbula se siente dislocada y está bastante seguro de que su ojo derecho estuvo a un pelo de gato de salpicar todo el concreto.

Qué. Carajos. Pasó.

"... ¿Becket?".

Oh. Correcto. Hay un Chuck en algún lugar detrás de él. Probablemente riéndose a carcajadas con una muleta debajo de un brazo (la otra todavía está retorcida entre las piernas de Raleigh, las barras rectas clavándose en su espinilla derecha y en la pantorrilla izquierda) y Max babeando por toda su estúpida y petulante cara con hoyuelos.

"... En serio, Becket, ¿sigues vivo ahí abajo? ¿O te golpeaste el resto del cerebro después de sobrevivir a casi todo lo demás posible?".

Chuck suena ... preocupado. Inquieto, incluso. No se ríe como para ser escuchado.

"Nnnmmph".

“Mierda, ¿no eres verbal ahora? ¿Te rompiste la mandíbula ahora?".

Realmente preocupado. Lo cual es ... probablemente bueno, ¿cierto?

Momento. Chuck fue el maldito responsable de casi abrirle la cabeza. Al demonio con el tipo.

Gimiendo cuando comienza el verdadero dolor –probablemente necesite otra maldita tomografía computarizada, muchas putas gracias, Chuck– empuja lo suficiente para gotear en el piso en lugar de sangrar directamente sobre él.

"Veo que eres un poco más móvil de lo que aparentas".

“Mira, Becket, no esperaba que cayeras como un asqueroso kaiju, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Pensé que tus malditos reflejos eran mejores que eso!".

Sobre sus manos y rodillas ahora, con la cabeza aún colgando, Raleigh arroja un escupitajo ensangrentado al suelo. "Estoy seguro como el demonio de que eres lo suficientemente móvil como para correr".

"Oi, Raleigh, espera, yo–".

Raleigh se pone de pie y la carrera comienza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me dio mucha risa el capítulo, más porque cuando tenía 14 años me disloqué un tobillo y tuve que usar muletas durante casi un mes, sin contar la bota. Resultan ser una muy útil arma mortal cuando te molestan XD
> 
> Hay muchas groserías, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por hacerlas notar o entraré en hiatus. Enserio, ¿un mexicano que no puede adaptar buenas groserías? Jamás volvería a hablar en público.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Llegaste al final? Gracias por leer, todo esto lo hago por puro morbo ajajajaja ¡No olvides pasar por el trabajo original de GutterBall y dale Kudos! Y comentarios ewe Y mis saludos 7w7r xD
> 
> Debo agregar que no tengo días específicos para actualizar las traducciones y tanto puedo publicar algo todas las noches, como en el transcurso de una semana. Chao!
> 
> Warm Fuzzies1: En realidad, Warm Fuzzies es una bola peluda pequeña que te hace sentir cálido, mejor, reconfortado. Es de un viejo cuanto de de los 60's en donde las personas se regalaban estas bolitas que sacaban de una bolsa para que quien la recibiera se sintiera mejor, se sintiera feliz. Originalmente en el texto venía solamente esas dos palabras, Warm Fuzzies. Así que para mejor comprensión lo hice así.


End file.
